It is known that the cleaning of the oral cavity is an important operation which should be frequently used to protect and defend the oral cavity from the attack of acids and bacterial agents generally. As known, in fact, these latter can lead to acute or chronic infections or degenerative phenomena, such as for example, caries and tartar, which damage the functionality as well as the aesthetics of the oral cavity internal surfaces, further causing other not very pleasant phenomena, as for example, halitosis.
In general, the oral cavity is cleaned by using a small toothbrush together with detergent, water, liquid or solutions, for example, toothpaste and mouthwash.
However, the complete cleaning of the oral cavity often cannot be obtained as not all surfaces can be reached, or can be reached only partially, because the users pay much attention to cleaning the teeth and so ignore almost totally the cleaning of the other internal surfaces of the oral cavity and in particular of the tongue.
Sometimes, the cleaning of this important organ is made by using the same toothbrush which is used for the teeth, or, in some African Countries it is tradition to brush the tongue with a wooden stick.
The disadvantage of using the toothbrushes or sticks for cleaning the tongue are that they are not made to meet the specific object, as toothbrushes have bristles having physical characteristics, for example the length, the hardness and the flexibility, which are suitable for an optimal cleaning of hard surfaces such as the teeth but not for soft surfaces such as the tongue. On the other hand, the irregular surface of the stick is so rough that does not allow a smooth tongue cleaning.